


Sisters in life, sisters in death

by Nicktrains



Category: Dead Like Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicktrains/pseuds/Nicktrains
Summary: A year after the end of the second season, George's feelings for her family begin to haunt her yet again, and what's worse, she suspects Rube is hiding something from her.
Relationships: Georgia Lass & Reggie Lass
Kudos: 3





	Sisters in life, sisters in death

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my very first fanfic, and I decided to do it on this show which I love, but unfortunately the fandom seems a bit dead (the pun was unintentional) so if you have to do something, do it yourself. Set after the second season, the movie will be non-canon.
> 
> Unfortunately I do not own Dead Like Me, because if I did it would never have gone off the air.

Its said you never know what you had until it's gone. When I was alive, I took it for granted that I would wake up with a roof over my head, food on my table, and have a family who would look out for me. Well thanks to my untimely demise by space toilet, I could say goodbye to all of that.  
Now I have to squat in a old dead woman's house with my fellow reaper Daisy, the only people who are allowed to know who I am are dead, and worst of all, I have to work at a job for a living, at the happy time temp agency. It has been two years, two months and 3 days since my death (not as if I were counting or anything) and it was once again Halloween...

"Hey peanut, ready to wake up yet?" George let out a long groan and glared up at Rube, who was seated opposite in his normal spot at Der Waffle Haus, working as usual on the crossword.  
"Coffee first, talk later" she intoned, and slumped back down, face on the table. They were the only two there, Roxy having already been and gone on her way to work and Mason and Daisy were running late as usual.

"You ready to order you two?" Asked Kiffany, the reaper's usual waitress, as she bustled over, with a harried smile of greeting. George immediately perked up. "Hi yes Kiffany, coffee please and lots of it...and some oatmeal with raisins as well-"  
"And I'll have a Banana Bonanza with a side of extra crispy bacon" Rube cut in, folding away his newspaper. 

Normally that would be the point at which George would make a smart comment, but before she could think one up a sudden commotion distracted the two.  
"Ah great, Mason and Daisy" said George, trying and failing to look awake and professional. And as usual the pair were bickering.  
"Look I'm just sayin' that clowns are bloody scary, with their white faces and clothes that make rube look up to date" (Rube raised an eyebrow but said nothing).  
"No Mason! That ridiculous outfit does not make you look scary! You look like you are a drug addict who's walked through a paint shop" daisy retorted, herself dressed up as a stylish vampiress as they both sat down in the booth. "Hello Georgia, where's your costume? don't you know what day it is?" "Yeah yeah I know, but is not as if anyone who would know me is here, are they? Plus that mask messed with my hair." Georgia said, sipping at her coffee. "Hey Georgie, you think my costume is pretty creepy right? Spooky clown, sneaking up at night to scare you to death- I mean, if you weren't already." Mason pouted and looked hopefully towards George. "Maybe if you were like, five Mason." Finally awake, George turned towards Rube. "So what you got for me today?"

"Two for you, and one each for you two, Mason and Daisy". Rube handed over the post it notes, glancing strangely at George. Glancing down at her notes, George read: 

O. Brown  
Wallace marine parks softball, Salem Oregon  
ETD: 15:25

And 

L. Hawkes  
Wallace marine parks softball, Salem Oregon.  
ETD: 15:25

"Salem? That's a 7 hour round trip!" George exclaimed loudly, shooting rube a glare. The regulars at der Waffle Haus didn't even bother to turn round, used to the strange antics in that booth. "How am I meant to get back in time and-?"

"And what peanut? Do you have something else to do? Something more important?" Rube gave George a sharp look.

"No... not really" she mumbled dejectedly. She was about to say "-and see my family" but she knew Rube would explode if she had done so. Reapers were forbidden from talking to people from their previous lives, even, no especially, on the only day of the year when those living could recognise them.


End file.
